


Taco Apologies

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam apologizes to Tommy - with Tacos.  This is a sequel ~of sorts to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/252042">Kiss the Cook</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Taco Apologies

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Alas, RL has been kicking [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) 's ass lately so [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=wynkat1313)[**wynkat1313**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=wynkat1313) was AWESOME enough to step in and beta this for me. A big thank you goes out to her for her hard beta work and hand holding. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Taco Apologies

Adam frowned at the frying pain, willing the ground beef to fry faster. He glanced at the clock and swore, knowing that he wasn't going to make it in time. Tommy would be here any second and the food wouldn’t be ready. He closed his eyes and sent a brief thank you to the universe for his mother helping him out with this whole thing. She'd done the shopping and written out cooking instructions for him, but as he glared at the still pink meat, it still wouldn't be perfect.

He sighed, he so wanted it to be perfect, he owed it to Tommy.

There'd been this huge miscommunication and Sauli had been the one to finally point it out to him, at his birthday party for fuck's sake. Sauli had come to visit, he'd already been in LA, but they'd spent the day at Disneyland and had gone shopping the next day down on Melrose. Adam had invited Tommy, but seeing as how he didn't like heights, he'd turned Adam down and told him to go enjoy himself, so Adam had gone with Sauli. They'd hung out together in Finland and had fun. He figured showing him Disneyland would be a fun time.

Except there had been paps and there were pictures. The pictures had been totally innocent, they hadn't even been holding hands. Sauli was a nice guy and a good friend. But that's all he was, just a friend, a friend with benefits maybe, but a friend nonetheless. Tommy knew that, had in fact given him a free pass with Sauli when they were in Finland. And when he'd told Adam to go hang with Sauli at Disneyland, Adam had assumed the free pass extended to here. But then the pictures of the two of them together had shown up online and now things with Tommy were messed up. Adam suspected Tommy had spent too much time on twitter and had most likely seen some of the more enthusiastic tweets and was reading into the photos and the crazier fans. Adam had called him but Tommy had been short with him on the phone.

Then the night of his birthday party the proverbial shit had hit the fan.

The photobooth had been a huge hit with everyone, including Tommy. He'd taken so many pictures and had really gotten into the accessories, just like Adam had known he would. And in just about every picture they were in together, they were side by side, it had felt right but Tommy had been distant. Sauli had gone over to talk to Monte and Lisa and she'd shown him the pictures that had been taken on her camera. And that's when it had all gone to shit.

 _Sauli was getting a drink when someone walked up beside him. He turned and smiled. "Hi,Tommy."_

 _"Hi, Sauli. How's it going?"_

 _"Good, Adam's friends are all really nice."_

 _Tommy looked around the room a wistful look in his eyes that softened when they reached Adam. "Yeah, it's a really great circle of people. They kind of take you in and make you a part of it, all because of him." He turned back to Sauli. "He's a really good man. He loves with his whole self, not just his heart. He can kind of be bigger than life at times, but inside, he's kind of like a big kid that just likes to spread love and glitter everywhere. He deserves someone that understands the rockstar lifestyle and doesn't mind the spotlight and all the cameras."_

 _Tommy went silent as he filled his glass up again. His eyes found Adam again across the room and when he turned back to Sauli, his eyes were just a bit shinier than before._

 _"I'm glad you make him happy, because that's all I," he coughed, "any of us want for him, is for him to be happy. So thank you. You're a lucky guy because Adam is special. Just, um, take care of him."_

 _Tommy turned and walked off, Sauli's eyes watching him until he reached Adam's side and Adam beamed down at him. Tommy smiled up at him, kissed his cheek, and then went over to talk with Isaac and his wife Sophie._

 _Sauli walked back over to Adam who was talking to Terrance. Adam grinned down at Sauli, wrapping his arm around his waist. He laughed at something Terrance said and then Sauli squeezed his hand, leaning up to place a brief kiss to his cheek._

 _"Adam, we need to talk."_

 _Adam frowned a bit, "Okay. Right now?"_

 _Sauli glanced across the room and Adam followed his gaze, his eyes lighting on Tommy who was watching them, a resigned look on his face._

 _Adam turned back to Sauli, a questioning look in his eyes. "Did something happen between you and Tommy, did he say something to you?"_

 _Sauli just took his hand and squeezed it. "No, just later tonight, after everyone's gone, we need to talk."_

 _"You sure?"_

 _Sauli smiled up at him. "Yeah, let's enjoy your birthday party."_

Adam shook his head, he didn't want to over think what Sauli had said right now. He just didn't understand how things had gotten so fucked up and how he and Tommy had both misinterpreted things so epically bad.

Adam knew Tommy was upset but Tommy wouldn't admit to it. So he'd invited him over for dinner, fortunately Tommy had accepted. Which meant that Adam had gone running to his Mom for help, and she'd told him how to make tacos, so here he was attempting to make tacos for Tommy, he could only hope they were as big a hit as the cookies were the last time. He also hoped that the tacos and a heart to heart talk between them would appease Tommy.

He stirred the beef again, grateful that it was finally more brown then pink. He double-checked the directions on the spice packet and poured the required water into a measuring cup. He looked back onto the counter making sure he'd gotten everything out. There was lettuce, cheese, salsa, guacamole, sour cream, hard shells and soft shells. The only thing left to do was finish the meat and heat the shells. He glanced back at the meat, pleased to see that it was now mostly brown. He ripped open the seasoning packet and dumped it in along with the water. Giving it a quick stir, he turned the burner down and set the timer.

He corked the red he'd picked out and poured it into a decanter to breathe, glancing at the clock as he did. Tommy was late. His heart started to beat a bit faster and not in a good way. Tommy was rarely if ever late when they were getting together. Adam bit his lip nervously and gave the beef a vigorous stir, trying not to let his thoughts get the best of him. Tommy would show, there's no way he would stand Adam up, their friendship was too important, their relationship was too important.

Sure enough, just as the timer went off telling him the beef was ready, the doorbell rang. Adam stirred the beef quickly, turned the burner down to low and then practically ran to the front door.

He opened it instantly breaking out into a smile at the sight of Tommy on his doorstep. "Tommy!"

Tommy's face flushed pink which made Adam's grin grow bigger. He loved that he could make Tommy blush just by saying his name.

"Hi. Um, come in?"

Tommy laughed nervously and stepped over the threshold as Adam stepped aside to let him past. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and an awkward silence spread out between them.

"Um, can I take your coat?" Adam asked quietly.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Tommy said, shrugging out of it and handing it to Adam.

Adam hung the jacket up in his closet, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, sending up a plea to the universe that this would work. He opened his eyes, plastered his hopeful smile on and turned back to Tommy.

"I need to finish a few things, why don't you follow me into the kitchen?"

Adam turned and walked back down the hall to the kitchen, hearing Tommy's boot heels clicking on the tile behind him. Adam went right over to the stove to stir the beef.

"You made tacos?" Tommy asked incredulously.

Adam felt the heat rise in his up his chest and color his face. "Yeah."

"For me?" Tommy asked softly.

Adam nodded, suddenly finding it hard to talk over the lump in his throat. He turned and smiled at Tommy, the look on his face tentative and hopeful all at the same time.

"Yeah, I just need to warm up the shells. Hard or soft?"

Tommy grinned and Adam laughed. "I completely left myself open for that one, didn't I?

"Yeah, but I'll refrain this one time. How 'bout both?"

"Anything for you," Adam said huskily.

Tommy ducked his head as the pink tinge to his cheeks deepened to a dark rose color. Adam smiled and put a plate of hard shells into the microwave. "You want some wine? I opened a red, that one you liked so much the last time."

"Thank you."

Adam poured two glasses of wine and handed one to Tommy when the microwave beeped. He set his glass back down on the counter and grabbed the hard shells out of the appliance replacing them with the soft ones. He whirled around and set them on the counter and handed Tommy a plate.

"Everything is ready if you want to start making your taco?"

Tommy smiled and took the plate. Adam watched in silence, chewing his lip nervously, grateful when the microwave beeped again just to have something to do other than stare at Tommy. He grabbed the soft shells and took a plate down and started making his own tacos. He followed Tommy out to the dining room table and sat down across from him.

He watched as Tommy took a bite and chewed thoughtfully.

"These are good."

Adam smiled, relief showing on his face and started eating his own taco. They ate in silence for several minutes, Tommy polishing off two tacos and getting up for more. It wasn't until he'd finished his fourth that he pushed his plate back and took a drink of his wine.

"So, Sauli's a nice guy."

Adam swallowed hard, trying not to choke on his last bite of taco. He grabbed his wine and took a big gulp, wincing a bit as the bite of the alcohol stung his throat. He cleared his throat and set the glass back on the table.

"Yeah, he is."

"He was a lot of fun at your birthday party. Really seemed to get right into things."

Adam smiled, "Yeah, he did."

"I like him. He's good for you."

Adam looked at him, his mouth dropping open in surprise. "Um, yes, what?"

Tommy laughed softly. "He's good for you. He doesn’t mind being out in public with you, being followed around by paps all the time, and he makes you smile."

"Not like you do," Adam replied quietly.

Tommy raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you saying, Adam?"

Adam pushed his plate away, grabbing a napkin and wiping his mouth nervously. He leaned back in his chair, sending up another wish that whatever he said it would be the right thing.

"Sauli is a friend, nothing more. I thought you knew that."

Tommy's eyebrow went even higher and Adam couldn't help but crack a sheepish smile.

"Okay, a friend with benefits, but we talked about that remember? You gave me a free pass when I met him in Finland, I just assumed," he paused, watching Tommy's face for any hint of what he was thinking. "I assumed the free pass was still valid here. Was it?"

Tommy just stared back at him. Adam watched as he swallowed hard. "No, no it was still okay here. You know I never wanted to hold you back from living the whole rockstar lifestyle. That's why I gave you the free pass in Finland. You're Adam Fucking Lambert, and you should live like it. You shouldn't be tied down."

Adam stared at him for a minute, not really believing his ears because it was becoming abundantly clear that what Sauli had said to him after his birthday party was completely true.

 _Laughing, Sauli followed Adam into his house, while he hung up his jacket and put his keys down. Adam turned and pulled Sauli into his arms and leaned down to kiss him when Sauli pulled back, a hand on his chest. "We need to talk."_

 _Adam frowned. "And this isn't going to be a sparkly rainbow and unicorns talk is it?"_

 _Sauli shrugged and pulled him into the kitchen. "What's going on with you and Tommy?"_

 _Adam stepped away from him, leaned back against the counter. "What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean, this thing with us, how does he feel about it? Does he know?"_

 _"Yeah," Adam frowned, "he's the one that told me to have fun with you at Disneyland."_

 _Sauli smiled softly and looked down at the floor, a short sigh slipping out. "You know I've learned a lot about people being in front of the cameras all the time. My experience living under the cameras for such a long time made it easier for me to see what's right in front of my face sometimes. You know, the whole not being able to see the forest for the trees thing? Yeah, Big Brother cured me of that. I learned how to read people and their hidden agendas and secret thoughts."_

 _"What are you saying?"_

 _"I'm saying, I think you're missing what is right in front of your face. I don't know how you feel about him, but Tommy's in love with you. He watches you walk into a room, never takes his eyes off of you, it's like he orbits around you. And the look in his eyes when he looks at you? It's like you hung the moon, and sun and every single one of the stars. If you feel even remotely the same way? Then what's going on between us, needs to stop before someone gets hurt."_

 _Adam leaned forward, a thoughtful look on his face. "Did Tommy say something to you at the party?"_

 _Sauli shook his head. "He didn't have to. It was all over his face when he was telling me what a lucky guy I was and how I was good for you and how he was happy for us. Happy for you. Told me to be good to you because all he wanted was for you to be happy."_

 _Adam chuckled softly. "Tommy said all that?"_

 _Sauli nodded. "He's not the only one."_

 _Adam frowned. "What do you mean?"_

 _"Hand me your phone."_

 _Adam silently handed Sauli his phone watching as he thumbed through the pictures that had been taken that evening._

 _"What do you see here?"_

 _Adam looked at the picture on the phone. It was a group shot of the band, including Cam with that fucking cherry. "What? It's a group picture of all of us."_

 _Sauli shook his head. "Look at you."_

 _Adam looked at the picture, looked at himself, the look of happiness on his face._

 _"Tommy's not the only one whose face says more than he does."_

 _Adam stared at the picture and his gut clenched at Sauli's words. That explained the sad look of acceptance and resignation he'd thought he'd seen on Tommy's face earlier._

 _"Fuck," he whispered. He looked up at Sauli. "What the fuck do I do?"_

 _Sauli leaned forward and grabbed Adam by the shoulders, shaking them a little until Adam met his gaze._

 _"Don't let him go. Right now he's thinking he's not what you want and I'm guessing by the pale nervous look on your face that that isn't true."_

 _Adam shook his head vigorously. "No, no I – " he looked at Sauli._

 _Sauli wrapped a hand around the back of Adam's neck and pressed their foreheads together. "Call him. Text him, tweet him, whatever, but don't lose him."_

 _Sauli leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Adam's lips, his hand cupping his cheek. "I'll still be in town for a little while if you want to hang out and of course any time you come over to Finland you know where to find me."_

 _Adam walked him to the door and hugged him one last time._

 _"Thank you," he whispered softly._

 _Sauli just smiled and walked out to the waiting car._

"Why shouldn't I?"

Tommy frowned at him, a look of confusion on his face. "Why shouldn't you what?"

"Why shouldn't I be tied down if that's what I want?"

Tommy sat up a bit and Adam watched as some of the color drained out of his face and he swallowed hard. "So you and Sauli?"

Adam sighed. "No, moron, you. That is if you forgive me for being the world's second biggest moron."

Tommy gaped at him.

"Sauli, of all people, Sauli was the one that pointed out what was in front of my face this whole fucking time. Why didn't you ever say anything?" Adam gave him a pointed look, one he knew Tommy was never able to resist.

"Because we were having fun, living the life you know? And you were so happy, I just – I didn't want to –" Tommy stopped, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "You were so happy with him. I mean, he put that fucking smile on your face. He's so good with the cameras and the paps and I'm just not. I just figured you'd be better off with someone who was good at all that shit. And you really did seem happy."

"Did you see the pictures from the party?"

"Huh?"

"Did you see the pictures from my party?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

Adam pulled out his phone and flipped it open to show it to Tommy, it was the group picture of the band with Lisa. "What do you see here?"

"I see us with the band, so what."

Adam sighed. "And see this is why I'm only the **second** biggest moron on the planet."

Tommy scowled. "Are you saying I'm the first?"

"Look at my face," Adam pressed.

Tommy looked at the picture and Adam watched as the look in his eyes changed from one of sullen apprehension to one of caring and love and tenderness. He watched as Tommy stroked a finger over the picture.

"You look really happy."

"I do."

Tommy stared at the picture for several more moments before looking up at Adam. "Are – are you saying you look like that because of me?"

"Yes, moron. You. You put that look on my face. After Sauli left the night of my birthday party I did some thinking and some researching. I spent way more time than I ever should have on youtube watching concert videos. That look is on my face whenever you're near me. You are the one that puts that smile on my face. I was just too blind to see it. And you were just too worried about making sure I was happy living the rockstar lifestyle to even think about your own happiness. We were both morons."

Tommy was silent, obviously thinking and then he smiled. "Yeah, we both kinda were, weren't we?" He shook his head. "Sauli's a pretty smart guy."

Adam chuckled softly. "Yeah, he is. I'm glad I met him, he's a good man and a good friend. I'm sorry I let this get so far out of control, I just –"

"You weren't the only one," Tommy said quietly. "I guess we have Sauli to thank for all of this."

"Yeah, we do."

"He's still in town right?"

"Yeah."

"You should take him out to dinner, no, **we** should take him out to dinner."

Adam smiled. "I think that can be arranged." He reached over and grabbed Tommy's hand in his. Tommy was silent for a moment, just looking at their joined hands. Adam squeezed until Tommy raised his face and met his eyes. "Do you forgive me?"

Slowly, Tommy nodded.

"Just tell me one thing," his face turned red, and Adam knew immediately what he wanted to know.

He drew Tommy's hand closer and kissed his knuckles.

"Just what you and I agreed to when we talked about him before when we were in Finland. A couple of handjobs, a blow job or two, but no sex. I promise. There was no sex. And I was safe."

Tommy nodded and smiled and Adam felt a weight slide off his shoulders. He let go of Tommy's hand and stood up walking over to Tommy. He held his hand out and Tommy took it. Adam pulled him up and right into an embrace. "So, am I forgiven?"

Tommy kissed him lightly on the neck. "Yeah, rockstar, you're forgiven. Sorry I was such a jackass about this whole thing, it's just new to me you know? I just wanted you to be happy, that's all."

Adam stroked a finger down Tommy's face, tilting his chin up. "I know and I am. **You** make me happy, and you're forgiven. Just next time? Before you decide to be noble for me? Can you run it by me first?"

Tommy laughed. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Good."

Tommy smiled, his cheeks pinking up again. Adam laughed. "What?"

"Um," Tommy mumbled, "Can we get to the best part about making up now?"

"You mean the sex part?"

Tommy pressed up against him and Adam could feel himself harden in anticipation. "Yeah, I mean the sex part," Tommy said huskily.

"Yeah, baby, the dishes can wait."

Adam pressed their lips together and felt the last of the tension and worry drain from his body as Tommy slipped his tongue into his mouth and pushed into his embrace. Adam tightened his arms around Tommy, his hand sliding down to cup his ass and pull him closer. He swallowed the moan Tommy gave up at the feeling of their cocks rubbing together, even if they were separated by several layers of clothing.

Adam cast a sidelong glance at the table and shifted Tommy to the side just a bit. He settled his hands on Tommy's hips and pressed him back against the table. Tommy's hands gripped Adam's arms, his fingernails digging in through the cotton of his t-shirt. Adam squeezed his hands on Tommy's hips and lifted him back up onto the table. Immediately, Tommy spread his legs and wrapped them around Adam, his arms finding their way around his neck, long fingers playing in his hair.

Adam tore his lips away from Tommy's and kissed his way down his neck, sucking at the skin over his rapidly beating pulse. He bit it gently and Tommy arched his head, another moan slipping past his lips. Adam smiled against Tommy's skin, licking it, loving the slightly salty tang of it.

Tommy wrapped a hand in the hair at the nape of his neck and tugged, pulling Adam's head back until he was looking right into Tommy's eyes.

Adam looked at him for a moment before Tommy pulled him closer, crushing their mouths together, thrusting his tongue inside Adam's mouth, dominating the kiss. Adam's hands slid off Tommy's waist to the table, the wood warm under his touch. He pushed against Tommy, nipping gently at Tommy's tongue as their cocks brushed over each other. Tommy shuddered against him and Adam was able to gain the upper hand. He slid a hand up Tommy's back into his hair and pulled, angling his head just the way he liked it. He took over the kiss, his tongue sliding against Tommy's, his hips thrusting against him, Tommy fingers digging into his skin again.

He slid a hand in between them, his fingers teasing at the bottom edge of Tommy's shirt, just barely grazing skin every couple of seconds.

Tommy pulled away from him. "Fuck, Adam, stop teasing," he gasped out breathlessly, before pressing their mouths back together.

Adam smiled against Tommy's mouth and fisted his hand in the bottom of his shirt, tugging it up, baring Tommy's belly to his touch. He stroked it softly, his fingers trailing up his chest until his fingertip found a nipple. He circled it lightly, feeling it peak under his touch, felt Tommy's breath stutter against his cheek.

Adam pulled away "Need to taste you," he growled, bending his head and flicking his tongue out just catching the tip of Tommy's nipple.

Tommy fisted his fingers in Adam's hair just as he closed his mouth over his nipple, sucking it in and biting it gently.

"Fuck," Tommy breathed out.

Adam felt Tommy press his head closer to his chest and he sucked harder, licking and biting the tiny little nub of flesh in his mouth until Tommy pushed him away. He watched as Tommy ripped the shirt he was wearing over his head and threw it to the side. His hands went right to the bottom of Adam's shirt.

"Off, now." He demanded, tugging it up Adam's chest.

Adam pulled it off and dropped it on the floor, moving back in, his hands gliding up Tommy's arms, his fingers tracing the lines of his tattoos. Tommy shivered, his eyes closed, his lips parted in anticipation.

Adam loved the feel of Tommy's skin, all warm and soft, and covered in the rosy glow of arousal.

He slid an arm around Tommy's waist, pulling him close. Tommy grunted in surprise and his eyes popped open, but slid shut again as Adam's mouth descended on his, Adam's hand in his hair, tugging him into place. They kissed languidly until Tommy's lips were red and kiss swollen and his heart was beating so fast and hard that Adam could feel it against the skin of his chest.

Adam slowly pulled back from the kiss, smiling at the way Tommy gazed up at him with passion glazed eyes. He let go of Tommy's hair, bringing his hand down to lightly grab his neck. Tommy's eyes closed when he did, his body going limp in Adam's grasp, and it made his cock throb with need.  
Gently, he pushed Tommy back down onto the table, following him down, Adam's lips latched onto Tommy's briefly and then he pulled away.

He trailed kisses over Tommy's jaw and down his neck. He sucked up a mark on Tommy's collarbone and pulled up to look at it. He ghosted his hand over the mark, pressing on it just to see Tommy arch up into his touch.

He trailed his finger lightly down Tommy's chest, feeling the light sheen of sweat that was starting to bead up on his skin. He bent back down and licked around Tommy's belly button, smiling when Tommy fisted his hands in his hair. He licked his way up Tommy's chest, loving the salty flavor his skin had taken on from the sweat. Adam nuzzled at the little bit of hair surround his nipple before sucking it into his mouth.

"Fuck," Tommy groaned, lifting up on his elbows only to flop back down.

Adam let the nipple go with a pop and licked his way back down, his fingers deftly working at the button on the front of Tommy's jeans. As soon as he had the fly open, Tommy's cock slipped right out, the head flushed red and already wet and shiny with precome. Adam darted his tongue out just for a quick taste, before dropping to his knees to pull Tommy's boots off and drop them on the floor.

Tommy lifted his hips up just as Adam stood back up and grabbed the waistband of his jeans. He yanked on them, shoving them down Tommy's legs until Tommy was lying naked on his dining room table, spread out like dessert, just for him.

He slid his hands up Tommy's thighs, scratching lightly with his nails, loving the way Tommy moved under his touch, finally grabbing onto his hips. He flicked a glance up at Tommy's face and then wrapped his lips around his cock.

"Thank fuck," Tommy breathed out hoarsely, burying his fingers in Adam's hair again.

Adam smiled around Tommy's cock, wrapped a fist around the base of it and started sucking. He licked up the vein on the underside, probing his tongue into the slit, lapping at the liquid that continued to bubble out drop by delicious drop. Tommy started thrusting up into his mouth and Adam could hear incoherent noises starting to come out of Tommy's mouth. He gave Tommy's cock one last long lick, drawing his lips up the shaft until just the head was in his mouth. He sucked long and hard and then  
let go.

"No," Tommy whined.

Adam just stroked his thigh encouragingly, as he darted his tongue out and licked one of Tommy's balls. He sucked it into his mouth, lightly pressing on it with his tongue and then letting it go only to repeat the action to the other one. He licked Tommy's perineum, pushing his legs up until his feet were resting on Adam's shoulders and Adam's knees were on the ground. Adam leaned in, his hands sliding under Tommy's ass and pulling him closer, spreading his cheeks. He stuck his tongue out and just lightly stroked it over Tommy's hole.

The table shook a bit as Tommy's hands slammed down onto it by his sides, his fingers scrabbling for purchase. Adam chuckled softly.

"Grab the table above your head, hold on, and don't move."

He waited, his eyes watching Tommy's movements over his chest and when Tommy had done what he said, he dove back in, licking and lapping right over the muscles protecting the entrance to Tommy's body. He pressed and licked and sucked until the muscles loosened enough and drew his tongue inside. The table shook again as Tommy's grip on it tightened and he ground his hips down onto Adam's tongue.

"Fuck yes, please Adam, more," Tommy pleaded.

Adam dug his fingernails into Tommy's skin and thrust his tongue in further and faster until Tommy's legs were literally shaking with need. Only then did Adam draw back, digging into his pocket for the condom and lube packet he'd stuffed there earlier in hopes that this was how their evening would turn out. He stood up, quickly slicking up his fingers and sliding one into Tommy, stretching him. He wrapped a hand around Tommy's ankle bringing it up to his mouth, kissing it softly, his tongue dragging slowly over the bone as he slid another finger inside Tommy.

He watched as Tommy's hold on the table got tighter, his hands starting to go white. He quickly slid in a third finger. Tommy let go of the table with one hand, throwing an arm over his face.

"Fuck, Adam, I'm ready, just fucking get in me already. Please."

Adam slid his fingers out and wiped them on his jeans, before quickly opening them and pulling his cock out. He ripped open the condom and slid it on, lubing it up before he wrapped Tommy's legs around his waist and pressed forward.

"Grab the table Tommy Joe," he growled, rubbing the tip of his cock right over Tommy's entrance.

Tommy flung the arm on his face back over his head, grabbing the table, opening his eyes and staring back at Adam defiantly. Adam smirked and pushed forward, his lubed cock slipping past the first ring of muscle and making Tommy clench his thighs around Adam's jean clad hips. He stilled then, letting Tommy adjust to him, closing his eyes as he felt the tight vise-like grip surrounding his cock.

"Fuck, you are always so tight."

Tommy groaned. "You're the one that's fucking huge, plus it's been awhile."

Adam's grip on Tommy's hips tightened and he slowed.

"I know," he said softly.

Tommy's eyes met his and an entire conversation was had between them and then Adam started pushing in again.

"Yes," Tommy hissed out, thrusting his hips down to meet Adam's slow thrust.

"Shit," Adam cried out as Tommy's thrusting made him bottom out inside him. He dug his nails into Tommy's skin, closing his eyes and trying to breathe. "Fuck, Tommy, don't move, please."

He felt Tommy's legs tense in his hands and he loosened his grip a bit as he tried to focus on not coming. He took several deep breaths and opened his eyes. He met Tommy's gaze and Tommy smiled at him.

"Okay now?"

Adam swallowed and nodded. He started to thrust slowly, drawing his cock out and pushing it back in. He watched as Tommy's hands turned white again, and saw when he licked his lips, his breath coming out in little pants, his chest heaving up and down with each one. He pushed his body forward, pulling on Tommy's legs, shifting his hips higher, changing the angle. Adam thrust in again and Tommy cried out.

"Fuck, yes!"

Adam swiveled his hips and did it again and Tommy started to beg.

"Please Adam, harder, just, fuck."

Adam picked up the pace, until he was slamming into Tommy so hard and so fast that the table was shuddering underneath the force of them and it felt like it was moving across the room. Tommy let go of it and started to reach for his cock.

"No," Adam said sharply and Tommy's eyes popped open, staring at him in surprise. "I want do this, I want you to come from me alone, please?"

Tommy looked at him for a moment and then, in silent acquiescence, grabbed the table again. Adam's heart flip flopped in his chest at the idea of Tommy trusting him to get him there and he pushed in again.

"Harder, please," Tommy whispered.

Adam felt Tommy's thighs grip him tighter and he adjusted his hold on Tommy's hips, wrapping his fingers around to his ass, spreading him open even wider. He thrust in again, slamming his hips into Tommy's not even caring this time if the table moved into the next room. Their lovemaking turned frantic then, Adam thrusting in just as Tommy thrusted down, Adam's thighs slamming into the edge of the table, and each one punctuated by a grunt of satisfaction slipping from Tommy's lips.

Adam could feel his orgasm building and could tell from the sheen of sweat covering Tommy's skin, the way his lower lip was caught between his teeth, and the rosy hue coloring his skin that Tommy wasn't far off either.

"Come for me Tommy Joe, wanna feel you tighten up around me when you  
come. Do it."

He felt Tommy's rhythm falter, felt his thrusts become frenetic and almost desperate. He swiveled his hips again, angling to hit that spot one final time when Tommy came with a long drawn out cry.

"Adaaaammmm."

Adam watched as Tommy came undone, the look of pure unadulterated ecstasy on his face, his mouth going slack, and the way his hands slowly relaxed their grip on the table as he rode his orgasm out. That combined with the clenching of his ass around Adam's cock was enough to send him spiraling off into his own orgasm. He squeezed Tommy's hips, digging his fingernails into the pale skin, as he felt his cock spurt into the condom, bathing his skin in liquid warmth.

He continued thrusting through both of their orgasms until he finally collapsed on top of Tommy, in a sweaty heap. He could hear Tommy's heartbeat from where his ear was pressed to his chest. He listened as it finally started to slow back to normal. He smiled when he felt Tommy's hands lower and rest on his head, fingers combing through his hair. He chuckled when Tommy's voice rumbled through his chest.

"Fuck, that was intense."

"Yeah," he said softly, stroking a finger idly over Tommy's nipple, watching it pucker up.

They lay silently for several long minutes, until both of them were breathing normally and were just basking in the afterglow. Adam felt Tommy's hands tighten their grip on his hair and heard his sigh of disappointment when Adam's spent cock slipped out of him. He placed a kiss on Tommy's skin and pushed off of him, grabbing for the condom, as he stood up on shaky legs. He walked into the kitchen, discarded the condom and grabbed a couple of paper towels.

Tommy had his hands resting lightly on his belly, his one finger idly rubbing through the drops of come he'd left behind. Adam walked over and grabbed Tommy's wrist, bending over he licked the finger clean, watching Tommy with hooded suggestive eyes. Tommy laughed, rolling his own. Adam winked at him, before wiping up the rest of the remains of their lovemaking.

He grabbed Tommy's hand again and pulled him up until he was sitting on the edge of the table. Tommy looked around, his face coloring. "I'm never gonna be able to eat dinner with your mom at this table again."

Adam threw his head back and laughed. "Don't worry, I'll make sure it's clean."

Tommy shook his head. "Cleaning has nothing to do with it."

Adam wrapped a hand around his neck, kissing the side of his head. "Speaking of cleaning, we need to get these dishes cleaned up and ourselves. Which should we do first?"

Tommy snorted. "Um, the dishes? Because if we get in the shower, the dishes will never get clean."

Adam laughed some more. "Okay, dishes it is."

They quickly cleared off the table and Adam rinsed while Tommy loaded the dishwasher. In less than ten minutes they were done and Adam was crowding Tommy back against the counter. "So, did you like my apology with tacos?"

Tommy leaned forward and kissed him on the shoulder. "Yeah, I did. But seeing as how we both needed to apologize, I feel like you have a bit of an advantage."

Adam leaned down and licked up the side of Tommy's neck, gently sucking on the mark he'd made earlier, loving the sound of Tommy's indrawn breath.

"And why's that?"

Tommy arched his head back, giving Adam more access to his skin, his hands gripping Adam's forearms tightly. "You made this grand gesture and I didn't do anything other than show up."

Adam pulled back. "You gave me a chance and you listened. Just because I was the one that figured out we were miscommunicating doesn't mean you owe me anything." He leaned back down to suck on Tommy's collarbone and grinned when Tommy's fingers found their way to his hair again, holding his head in place.

"I'm still sorry I was such a hardheaded shit about this whole thing."

Adam broke the suction on Tommy's skin and lifted his head up to meet Tommy's gaze. "Apology accepted. Now, what do you say we forget about the fact that we are both two of the biggest morons on the planet and go get cleaned up?"

Tommy smiled, his entire face lighting up and it made Adam's heart stutter in his chest. "I'd like that," Tommy said softly.

"Good, because I want to get you into my shower so I can suck you off and then fuck you up against the tile."

Tommy's eyes went wide and then he pushed at Adam's chest. "Well, then what the fuck are you waiting for? Move it."

Throwing back his head, Adam laughed as Tommy grabbed his hand and pulled him through the house toward the bathroom. He could already feel the warm water on his skin and taste the flavor of Tommy in his mouth.

  
 ****

The End.


End file.
